


A Night To Forget

by Demigod2405



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Cinderella, Panic Attacks, its the Isle - what were you expecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod2405/pseuds/Demigod2405
Summary: In Auradon, it is tradition that a high ranking child is thrown a 'coming of age' party to help find their 'True Love'. Tomorrow is Prince Bens' Ball and Carlos is starting to have thoughts he shouldn't.





	1. Deals, Dresses and Devilish Fantasy

“I don’t know E.”

“Oh come on Los. It’ll be fun!”

“Forgetting who you all are for the night is not my definition of fun” 

Evie started whining but ultimately gave up when Carlos started ignoring her in favour of his laptop screen. He felt the bed covers move around him as she slid off and started pacing.

“This isn’t just some coming of age party though. This is Bens’ coming of age party!” 

Carlos knew how this was bigger. He ran through what he knew in his head.

1\. For every ‘royal’ or ‘Nobel’ child that came of age – aka 16 – a coming of age party was thrown.  
2\. During the said party, a spell would be cast that muted the memories of each other – they would become strangers to each other, not even knowing each-others names or parents  
3\. The only person you know of is the King, Queen, Prince and birthday person. You know who they are but forget any relationship you had with them.  
4\. The party goes on through the night until the birthday person finds their ‘True Love.’  
5\. But this wasn’t just a birthday; this was Bens’ birthday.  
6\. It was happening two nights before the coronation.  
7\. Bens’ ‘True Love’ would be given a day to have a crown made and have a crash course in royalty  
8\. Bens’ ‘True Love’ would be crowned Queen after Ben was crowned King.

It was all a little overwhelming for a boy whose entire life had revolved around chores and beatings. Auradon, in general, was overwhelming. It made his stomach twist and turn when all those eyes followed him. Like they were judging him, scorning him, waiting for him to slip up and give them a reason to ship him back. He couldn’t go back there – Mother would kill him. She’d tear his back into ribbons, the cobra belt with metal fangs was always her favourite. It dug into his back sometimes, pulling chunks and causing severe damage if Mother missed placed a strike. Carlos could remember the sting of the blows, the burn of the metal buckle and even the sound of tearing flesh. He couldn’t use scissors without headphones because the cutting sound often triggered those memories.

“-Los! Carlos!” Evie was sitting on his bed, reaching towards him but not touching, “Hey Pup, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re in Auradon; You’re in your and Jays’ dorm room. You’re safe.” Her tone was smooth and calm and helped untangle his thoughts until he uncurled from the ball he now realised he was in. The door slammed open, bouncing against the wall and smacking Jay in the face. Carlos let out a chuckle at the blood starting to drip down his face, coupled with crazy windswept hair from tourney – Jay looked the epitome of ‘hot mess’. Mal was next through the door, combat boots sinking into the thick carpet. She shut the door behind her, not slamming it but using enough force that anyone who didn’t know Mal would say she did.

“Hey, Bro, Evie messaged us saying you were freaking out over the ball tomorrow night?” Ever the sweet man, Jay was holding Dude up to him. He latched onto the fluffy dog and curled around him. He reminded himself that he didn’t have Dude on the Isle. He wouldn’t have Dude if he were sent back. He’s ok.

“If I’d known that you were that against the dance – I wouldn’t have brought it up” Evie looked down into her lap, blue hair slipping free from behind her ears and obscuring her face. Carlos took a deep breath and was satisfied to hear no hitches.

“I’m ok Eve, just went on a tangent in my head” She nodded but bit her lip, and he noticed Mal and Jays’ expressions not changing so he sighed before stating; “How about I finish Mals’ dress and do your Chem homework so you can work on your own before that show you like starts.”

“You’d do that Los?”

“Let me stay home tomorrow night.”

“Deal!”

He smiled and leaned back against the pillows and the headboard while pulling the design of Mals’ dress up on the screen. Evie had done the actual dressmaking, it was the lace vines and studs that covered the bodice/shoulders that needed finalising. Evie worked bottom-up, so he wouldn’t have to worry about the skirt at least. He hated doing skirts. He scanned the design then opened Evies’ catalogue. Back on the Isle, Carlos had designed a (semi) electronic catalogue system. It was meant to keep track of their stock and would alert them if anything changed. Once ‘moving’ to Auradon – he still didn’t know how Mals’ plot was going to work out – Evie had discovered the textile classes, and Carlos had discovered Tech and workshop classes. Carlos updated his tech and made it fully electronic on his laptop while Evies’ material collection grew. After almost being buried in an avalanche of sequins, Carlos had offered his new system to her. On it, he could see that Evie had some studs left but, after doing some quick mental maths and calculating the area of the bodice, not enough for the design she wanted. Express delivery to the rescue! He would work on embroidering the vines till then.

The ‘Tampon commercial come to life’ – as dubbed by Mal – always looked extra feminine when he was there. His monochromatic colour scheme clashes with pastel pink and his rips and zips clashes with floral. But this was for Evie, so he bore it and continued to sew vine after vine, his eyes going square and a thunderstorm in his headphones. Auradon was always sunny and warm – on the Isle, it thundered every other day. The silence was anxiety-inducing for him. Maybe that why he didn’t hear the knocks on the door or the door quietly swinging open. He defiantly noticed another presence in the room, though. He kept his outward posture relaxed but tensed his muscles underneath. The person came closer, their stride sure and measured – an Auradonian then. Carlos kept still till they were close enough then calmly put the dress to one side – Evie would have his head if it got torn – but kept the needle in his hand. The person took a final step closer before Carlos attacked, launching himself up and forward. The man fell flat on his back, hands going back to catch himself – leaving himself open. The needle was pressed against the mans’ jugular in seconds.

“Jay told me not to surprised Isle kids, but I didn’t register it. Now I wish I had!”

Carlos looked at the man he had pinned beneath him. Prince Benjamin. Shit.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!"

He crawled off Ben as quickly as he could – accidentally jabbing himself in the wrist doing so. The sting helped ground him, but he could feel the blood starting to drip. So could Ben. The Prince had gone ramrod straight; eyes fixed onto Carlos’s wrist. With-in a blink the boy had somehow gotten the first-aid kit from the bathroom and was guiding Carlos to sit at the table. Or on the table. When Carlos came to sit on the chair, he felt arms on his sides and then he was lifted to sit on the edge of the white table while Ben took the chair. The Prince turned his hand over to expose his inner wrist – the needle still stuck somewhat in. Sterile tweezers from the kit grasped the needle at the base, just short of pinching his skin, before gently tugging and twisting it – easing it out slowly. The needle had stuck directly in his vein; so once the stopper was removed, the blood started to drip faster. Ben made a small sound and licked his lip. Maybe they were dry? A small cotton pad was pressed against his wrist, stemming the flow while Ben got a little round pale plaster out of the kit with his other hand. It was meant to be ‘skin tone’ except him being half black meant it wasn’t anywhere close.

Carlos was aware of how close Ben was; He could fell the Princes’ breath on his wrist as the man bent over to check his handy work. Ben was gently rubbing his thumb across the delicate skin of his inner wrist, and his eyes were downcast, giving Carlos a clear view of his eyelashes. They were black and somewhat short, evenly spread without bunching. Carlos was suddenly acutely aware of how close he and Ben were; he could easily reach out and kiss him. Somehow that thought didn’t jog Carlos out of his ideas or startle him in any way. It just felt kind of… warm. Like when he woke up under the heavy duvet, his body accustomed to the heat, and he sunk into the mattress content never to leave. Ben tilted his head up to face him, and Carlos was intrigued at how Bens’ green eyes seemed to glow in the light of the sunset. The pink room was starting to take a warmer orangey tone, and His Monochromatic clothes didn’t look that out of place next to Bens’ Blue and gold regalia. When did Ben get this close? When did Ben stand up and move between his legs? When did he move his hand to cup Bens’ face? When did Bens’ lip meet his own? Who cares! It was a slow kiss, closed lips applying pressure to each other, but it felt like so much more. Carlos’s nerve endings fired off. The dry weight of Bens’ against his own was so … moreish. They pulled apart to breathe only for Ben to follow Carlos back and re-attach their lips. This one was slightly open-mouthed, slightly wetter and significantly better.

Until the door opened and Mal came striding in. Carlos pulled back from Ben, who stood from the chair. Wait. Ben was still sitting on the chair; he wasn’t kissing Carlos. Oh.

“Whacha doing here? Thought you’d be getting ready for the family day.”

“I came looking for you but found Carlos. I must have startled him because he pounced on me. Don’t worry; he got off when he realised who I was. But in doing so, he injured his wrist. I was just helping him – given that I was the cause.”

“Carlos? Whatcha doing?”

“Remember when I offered to finish your dress for Evie? I was doing that. I had my headphones on though so when Ben was suddenly right in front of me, I panicked.” Mal huffed out a laugh and took his wrist in her hand, kissing the plaster and then ruffling his curls.

“Thank you, Los. Will you be okay finishing?”

“Yeah no problem, it’s just a nick with a needle – I’ve had a lot worse” His back could attest to that. Sliding off the desk was comfortable, squeezing passed Ben was only slightly harder due to Ben placing his hand on Carlos’s back and Carlos wanting to keep that warmth there. Still, he once again sat down on the floor leaning back against the end of Mals’ bed and started to thread a new needle. His headphones were placed back over his ears from where they had flown off earlier. Rain and thunderstorms filled his ears while Dudes’ head fell onto his lap. He ruffled Dudes’ fur before picking up the dress again, adamantly ignoring the fantasy he just had about his sisters’ man.


	2. Reality Check, A Very Big Good Boy And Prep for Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Auradon, it is tradition that a high ranking child is thrown a 'coming of age' party to help find their 'True Love'. Tomorrow is Prince Bens' Ball and Carlos is starting to have thoughts he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Family day takes place two days earlier than cannon*

Carlos had finished Mals dress after the ‘Family day fiasco’ as Jay called it. Mal was stalking around the room, muttering under her breath about ‘giving respect to those above them’. Personally he thought they had all over reacted – the Auradonians included. Mal shouldn’t have shown her eyes to Queen Leah but Queen Leah shouldn’t have lectured Ben in front of others. Chad shouldn’t have gotten involved at all and defiantly shouldn’t have called Villain kids names. Evie shouldn’t have used her mirror but Jay also shouldn’t have made anything physical. Evie defiantly shouldn’t have put Chad to sleep but they also shouldn’t have run away from it. It was all a mess and Carlos didn’t really want to think about it.

With the last stud in place, Carlos cleaned up the small amount of mess dress making always made. The dress hung on a mannequin in the corner of the room, next to the dark blue and gold gown Evie had worked her butt off to make. Which reminded him to do her Chem homework. Evie loved Chem class and Chem in general but she had always loved Fashion more. Carlos also worked a lot faster than Evie and had a photogenic memory which greatly helped with school work. He hated being bored and having nothing engaging to do. So, during his first week here, Carlos had used his *new* laptop to hack into the school system, including the security cameras. Instead of using it for evil, Carlos used it to work through all four/five years of school work available. Now an almost month in, Carlos had just finished the third year of work. It helped having the base of education the Auradonians had. It let him know how to ‘correctly‘ solve the Chem equations. Personally he thought it was bullshit, it you got the right answer how did it matter how you got there? But the Chem teacher was a jerk to Evie so Carlos wasn’t going to mess around and get her in trouble.

It was starting to become a habit for Ben to jump scare him while in Mal and Evies’ room. This time Carlos noticed a large figure out of the side of his eye before Ben could do anything.

“Carlos! Carlos! Me, it’s me!” Bens hands were up in surrender and Carlos realised he had pulled the switch blade out of his pocket and had pointed the blade towards Ben. “Easy Tiger! I come in peace!” Carlos gave an apologetic smile and pocketed the knife.

“What is it with you and jump scaring me?”

“In my defence-“Ben held his phone screen up to show a half finished text from Ben to him”-I was going to warn you” sitting back down seemed to give Ben permission to come into the room and close the door. He shuffled a little on the balls of his feet, very not princely, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I want to get your side of the story, of what happened early today” Carlos sighed;

“What do you want me to say Ben? Both parties were in the wrong, neither of us should have reacted like that but what did you expect? We were raised to kill and fight on the Isle, that’s not going to just vanish in a month. That’s going to stay with us our whole lives. Just as the ‘Heroes’ are never going to fix the history they wrote.”

“Wait what do you mean ‘Fix’ the history?” Carlos stood and walked forward till he could cup Bens face.

“The sultan stole Jafars’ pregnant wife from him then told him the wages he earned would provide for the Women and Child. They didn’t. The Evil queen was given to Snow Whites father in an arranged marriage, she was sold by her own father to be a baby maker. She fell in love with a stable boy who saw just how smart she was, until Snow White told her father and he had the stable boy executed. Maleficent was a good fairy living in the moors with the other faire folk. Her home was attacked by Queen Leahs’ father so she fought back, then she was tricked and had her wings cut off. Then she was hunted and vilified. Cruella suffered a head injury as a child but was denied a radical new treatment that could have saved her because of her skin colour. She was given too weak drugs to combat disorders she didn’t have, then was pinpointed as a monster for a fashion trend that all fashion houses were doing. Hers was just the largest and old snobby critics didn’t like that a black women was better than them. When her meds started failing, she wasn’t given more, she was just left to go mad. After everything happened, she was put in an asylum where they helped her heal, until your parents dragged her out then left her to rot on the Isle without the medicine and doctors she needed.” He stepped back and sat back down, focusing on the Chemistry before him and not the Handsome Prince having an emotional meltdown a few feet away.

By the time Carlos was finished with the homework, Ben was gone. Good, he needed to think about what Carlos said. History was written by the winners in their favour no matter what they had done. It was easy for Carlos to slip back to his room and make the final touches to his outfits for the coronation. He loved Evie but she could never get the length of his shorts right. Always a touch too short or too long. Oh well, she did the rest of his outfit. Just not the shorts. Jay came in a few hours later sweaty and smiling, not going to ask – not at all, and flopped onto the bed. It was normal to see Jay like this, open and happy with Carlos and the girls. It gave Carlos a sense of pride that he was one of the people Jay was comfortable around. Still – the disgust of Jays’ sweat on his bed was enough to overrule that pride.

“Jay! Off!”

“Not a dog”

“Then stop acting like it!”

“Ugh” Jay flopped off the bed onto the floor, taking Carlos’s sheet along with him. Carlos just rolled his eyes and pulled the sheet off his bed completely before dropping it in a heap on Jays’ head. “Hey! Los that was mean!” Carlos giggled – an act he would deny to his grave – and settled into the pillows, laptop In front of him and Dude on his lap.

His laptop was still on when he woke up in the middle of the night. The soft whirling of the fan blades cooling the system a background noise to Dudes snuffling and Jays’ snores. But Carlos was born and raised on the Isle, he lived with Cruella De-Vil, if he woke up – something was wrong. Scanning the room brought the conclusion that the window was open. Neither he nor Jay slept with the window open, which was an open invitation for anyone to come on through and kill them in their sleep. Why was the window open? Carlos quickly saved his work and shut the Laptop down, plugging in the charger for it, then crossed to the window – clutching the knife from under his pillow. The school yard below was lit up in the silvery light of the full moon. The window ledge and lock had huge scratches along them. Carlos was vividly reminded of the month the clouds above the Isle hadn’t blocked the full moon and the Big Bad Wolfs son had turned into a big bad wolf himself. The scratches he left on some of the buildings matched these ones. Jagged and deep, the one who created them stared at Carlos. A massive black wolf with glowing neon green eyes was sat on the balcony, just looking at him.

The way the window/balcony door worked was that it was a single reinforced glass door that split in two. The top half could open on its own as could the bottom half, they could the flip a switch for the two to seal together and open together as a door. The top half was currently hanging open as Carlos had had it open earlier to air out Jays’ sweat. Now the wolf had obviously tried to open the balcony door but since the parts were separated only the top one swung open. The wolf was too large to fit through the gap created and had resigned to sit on the balcony but when it saw Carlos, it stood up and started forwards. Carlos was paralyzed as the wolf came closer and closer and closer until it was right in front of him. The wolf almost smiled – if that was possible – and smacked his paw against the door, cracking it. Carlos’ blood ran cold as the wolf looked at his paw, then to Carlos, then to his paw before smacking it against causing more cracks to appear. Carlos yelled and swung his knife down across the wolf’s muzzle. It sliced through his skin and make the wolf howl. Carlos slammed the window closed and locked it as best he could but the wolf kept smacking his paw against the glass. Carlos felt arms around his waist and Jay hauled him away from the window while calling down the phone for Mal. A flash of green and a very green faced Mal and Evie were in front of them. Mal was shouting something in Latin but he could focus on anything else.

The door had taken on a green glow between the cracks and the wolf leapt back when the next smack of their paw caused sparks to fly. It howled again and Carlos had to wonder how nobody else in the building was reacting to this. The four Isle borns curled up together on the floor as Dude barked at the wolf from his place in Carlos’ arms. It was around three hours later, when the first signs of dawn were showing themselves over the tree line, that the wolf jumped down and left. Mal uncurled herself from their pile, stalking over to the window and tilting her head this way and that.

“Gone” it was that resounding conclusion that relaxed the other three. “And staying away if he knows what’s good for him” Mals eyes were green again as she looked over Carlos;

“I’m ok M, he didn’t touch me!”

“Not taking any chances Los – let me look at you” He sighed and stood up, keeping Dude in his arms to hide his unbound chest, while letting Mal circle him. “Ok he’s good” She lowered her stance and pulled him into a hug, “But what the hell just happened? A clearly supernatural wolf, what jumped? Up several stories and tried to get in?

“It must have been a Were, it was like three times the size of a normal wolf and no normal wolf could jump that high or survive that fall. Plus human level intelligence.”

“Evie, with all due respect, I really don’t want to think about it! I wanna forget about it, then help you, Mal and Jay get ready for tomorrow night. Well-“ He looked at his watch “-Tonight”

It was unanimously decided that all four of them would curl up on Jays’ bed – Dude included. A very fitful sleep was achieved before Evies’ phone alarm woke them up. It was around 15.00pm Class had been cancelled for today in preparation for that night as had the classes for Tuesday (Coronation) and Wednesday (After the after party). Ben and whoever his ‘True Love’ is would also get Thursday and Friday off while the rest of the school went back to classes. Carlos had to admit that that was foolish of them. These were 15/16 year olds who would most likely have their first taste of alcohol that night. Getting them up even with a day in-between would not be fun. Still, The Isle Born kids pulled themselves out of bed and towards the bathroom. Jay and Carlos had made a habit on the Isle of always having ‘feminine’ items in their pockets or in their clubhouse for the girls, a habit that had translated into Auradon. Toothpaste that the girls preferred and separate toothbrushes sat on the counter, in their own little blue and purple cup.

Carlos had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed before anyone else, snagging some bandages given the other option was in the wash, so he started setting out the stuff for Evies facial, Mals Manicure and Jays detanglement. Evie was first up, seated criss-cross on the couch in old sweats and one of Mals hoodies, Carlos mixed the Avocado, honey and cocoa power (stolen from the kitchen) into a paste and ,using a clean brush Mal stole from the art room, spread the mixture onto Evies face. Hair up in a messy bun and earphones in – Evie was good for at least 30 minutes. 5 minutes were spent taking off Mals chipped black polish and trimming/ filing her nails to a more human shape. Carlos then proceeded to spend the remaining 25 minutes trying to get a comb then a brush through Jays’ hair. For all the Tourney he did, Jay didn’t really shower after, meaning his hair retained all the sweat and dirt. Combing it was a battle to fight – one that Carlos was a veteran of. By the time Jays’ hair was smooth, Evie’s mask was ready to come off then a light simple cleaner washed over to remove any lingering traces of mask. Carlos then grabbed a bowl of water (Heat courtesy of Mal) for Evie to steam her face. Open her pores and get any dirt the mask missed out. Jay was sent to get his inner layers on – “without messing up your hair Jay!” “Chill Los – I got it” – While Carlos swiped a gel base on Mals nails and stuck them under a UV lamp to harden. Jay needed another detanglement after getting his shirt on – “I said careful!” – Carlos worked in sections, taking breaks to do the colour layers and top coat of Mals nails. Once done – Carlos lifted Evie out of her heat bath and wiped her face down. Evie and Mal donned their tights and breast traps before all of them collapsed onto the couch to watch a shity short horror movie.

Once the clock struck 16.00, they all started to get dressed. Evies dress having straps and lace up fittings would take the longest, so she went first. Carlos was hit with a severe case of nostalgia while he was on his knees lacing Evies corset up. Cruella used to make him do this. Now though Carlos was having to sway side to side as Evie practically vibrated with excitement. The difference between the Isle and Auradon was choice, he realised. The choice to get on his knees and help the person in front of him contrasted to the overwhelming fear he felt when he was a split second slower than what mother liked. Once Evie was laced and strapped up, Carlos moved onto Mal, she just had a trickily small zip at the side. Easy. Jay had a simple jacket to go over his shirt, the only issue was the clasps at the front were in a finicky place, hard to do yourself – they would keep slipping through your fingers. Carlos was happy to help before moving onto his hair. Evie had already done her own – an elegant style that was deceptively simple to accomplish – and was now helping Mal with hers. Jay just needed a loose French braid on one side and he was done. Mal was finished at the same time as Jay so she got him to help with the small strap on her heels. Carlos on the other hand, got back on his knees and started lacing up Evies’ ankle boots. The last items were make up for Mal and Evie then the masks. Beautiful carnival masks that covered their faces, leaving only their mouths and jaw exposed. Jays’ was a burnt gold, shaped and decorated like a king cobra was resting on his face. Mal had a similar design with a dark purple dragon covering her features. Evies’ was more elegant, a blood red swirl design was etched into a dark blue dainty mask – very Evie.

It was as the clock hit 17.00 that Carlos saw his friends out the door.


	3. How to Steal a Wand and Befriend a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Auradon, it is tradition that a high ranking child is thrown a 'coming of age' party to help find their 'True Love'. Tomorrow is Prince Bens' Ball and Carlos is starting to have thoughts he shouldn't.

The ball was due to start at 18.00 sharp. It would go on until midnight but Carlos wasn’t planning on staying that long. Yeah, that’s right. Carlos was actually planning to go to the ball. He just had some stuff to do first. Like sneaking towards the cultural museum at 17.15 and disabling the security cameras with a program off his laptop, downloaded onto his phone for easy access. A natural agility and knack for climbing unclimbable things on the Isle meant scaling the side of the museum was easy. Picking the lock was also easy – after he disabled all other security systems. Just in case. Traversing the floor until he found the wand was tense – flinching at every foot step. Was _that_ fairy godmother come to collect her wand? No? Ok. Keep moving. Finally it was right in front of him. The barrier Jay had triggered last time they were here was no longer visible to the naked eye, luckily Carlos had glasses that could see in infrared and the barrier was properly down – good. It was so so so easy to reach forward and grab the wand. The wand was warm and surprisingly light in his hand, it felt almost ticklish with the magical that even he could feel flying off it. Carlos knew he couldn’t just take it but he couldn’t just leave it either. After family day Mals’ temper was through the roof. Carlos truly believed that if Mal got the wand she would use it. He couldn’t risk that – he would die if he went back to Mother.

Carlos closed his eyes and breathed as deeply as he could before flicking his wrist forward and praying. Sparkles came out the tip and floated towards the pedestal. Before his eyes another identical wand formed. If the wand had listened to his prayers than the fake wand would hold just enough magic to cast the spell for tonight but nowhere near enough for anything else. If Mal got her hands on the wand tonight or at the coronation, there would be nothing she could do. With his plan put in action, Carlos willed the wand into a ring on one of his fingers – didn’t pay attention to which – and took off into the night. Locking the window behind him and camping in the bushes before reactivating all the security. He had purposefully looped the security back at the school. All the cameras he passed through were empty of all but him so before he went through he looped the footage, meaning he could pass through without being recorded, then un-looped it so others could walk through and be recorded. He did the same on the way back in, If anyone tried to pin the security problems at the Museum on them and they looked at the cameras – they would see that Mal, Evie and Jay were at the party and he had never left his room. Full Proof. It was only once back into his room that Carlos willed the wand out. It was certainty pretty – in an Auradonian way. Bit bright and sparkly but it suited the fairy Godmother.

A quick flick and his clothes changing; black boots with white laces on one red laces on the other, dark red slacks with a white belt and black paw print buckle, stark white shirt with black buttons and a dark red dicky bow, Red fingerless leather gloves with black spiked bracelet attached, a black suit jacket covered in white vines topped his outfit off. It was only once he moved that he felt something hit his face – the wand had straightened his hair? Huh. Unexpected but not hated. He realised that the wand had put a dark red mask on him, complete with the same white vines as his jacket. A pitch black pearl was resting between his eye-brows and little black rutile quartz trailed over his brows and down to beside his face. It gave the whole thing a creepy vibe – he liked it. Dude was whining in his bed so Carlos spent a few minutes just petting him before straightening up and pausing at the door. The wand was gone but he felt a buzzing on his forehead – the gems. It was only as he opened the door that his confidence faltered. What was he doing? Lying to his friends and everyone else – purposely? It was for the better – he reminded himself. The others – especially Evie – would not approve of him trying to make friends with Chad and Audrey. He couldn’t help it. He had met and talked with Princess Cinderella at family day and he just couldn’t help but think about Chad. There was no way that someone like Cinderella would raise someone like Chad. He wanted to get to the bottom of it. Steeling himself, he opened the door and walked out.

He arrived at the ball at around 18.05 and walked in through the side door. Fairy godmother had covered every entrance to the party – yes even the windows – with a curtain of gold shimmers. Once touched the person forgot who everybody else was. Excluding the guards – if something happened, they needed to know what ‘prince’ to grab first. With every entrance covered – people could sneak into the party without their parents or friends seeing but still be guaranteed a mind wipe. Carlos had just passed through this when a waiter stalked past him with a plate of food. His stomach growled – chocolate! Carlos turned in the opposite direction that the waiter left and followed his nose.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one – rounding a corner, he smacked into a body and fell to the floor. Luckily his mask stayed in place as he glanced up at the king.

“King Adam! I’m so sorry your Majesty!”

“Breathe my boy, breathe – its ok. Not a scratch is on me” King Adam smiled down at him and Carlos was struck with the situation that King Adam had no idea who he was but Carlos remembered everything. The Wand. It had protected him. Oh thank god. The King extended an arm down to him and helped haul Carlos onto his feet. “Now why are you so far from the party?”

“Hungry Sir” Carlos had the decency to look a little sheepish. “I spent my morning asleep after a nightmare and my afternoon helping my friends get ready – I didn’t really find time to eat” he shrugged his shoulder and was intrigued to see King Adam smirk,

“Well now that won’t do, can’t have a growing lad like you go hungry now can we?” King Adam swung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. Carlos was hit with a wall of warmth from the older man and an undertone of something floral, probably the Queens’ perfume. “Now here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to distract them with ‘overseeing prep of my son’s birthday’ while you-“he jabbed his finger lightly into Carlos’s chest. Carlos grinned he knew this game, played it all the time on the Isle. “- See what goodies you can get us. Deal?” Carlos nodded his head vigorously – almost sending his mask flying. “Then let’s do this”

The King strode forward, through a set of swinging double doors and Carlos could hear the staff stop talking as King Adam started. Carlos peaked in through the windows, The King was leading them to the other side of the kitchen and all of them followed him like ducklings. When all backs were turned, Carlos slipped in, holding the door as it closes so it didn’t swing and make noise. He saw a hamper in one open cupboard and snatched it, he peaked at the counters, watching the people as they moved. Carlos went for the food in the cupboard rather than on the side. Kitchen staff wouldn’t bat an eye at closing random cupboards – especially in a kitchen this big at a party this big – but they would notice if what they were working on disappears. Boxes of cookies, bags of gummy sweets and marshmallows, bars of dark and white chocolate, even two large bags of crisps were acquired before he heard voices getting louder and was forced to hide in one of the cupboards. He heard King Adams voice leave the kitchen and the doors swing shut. How did he get out? Oh wait. Carlos reached dup and tapped the gem on his forehead – the wand appeared in his hand. A flick of his wrist had a stack of plates on the other side of the kitchen come tumbling down. Once his area was clear he bolted out the door and – once again – into King Adam.

“We have our haul!” He proclaimed. King Adam stared at him.

“How? You got so much! How did you get this much?” He shrugged and tried to think of a half-truth,

“I grew up in a foster home, we had to fight for food a lot. Learning how to sneak it away from others was a must” King Adams eyes had gone misty, like he was going to cry.

“You shouldn’t have had to do that, or grow up like that”

‘Oh if only you knew’ he thought but instead of saying it he simply reached in to the hamper, opened a bag of crisps and offered them to the King.

Carlos found he actually liked spending time with the King. King Adam had a slightly wicked sense of humour and he seemed to like learning more about Carlos. The two men had found themselves in a drawing room that overlooked the party. Teenagers of all shapes, sizes and colours covered the dance floor – swaying or jumping to the music. It was nice, extravagant and over the top – it was for Ben after all, but nice. Speaking of,

“Which one is your son? Is he obvious or is he blending in?”

“Oh, he’s not actually here yet. Dinner is served at 19.00 so we give him about 20 to 30 minutes to dance and find his true love before dinner.” Carlos tipped his head to the side before frowning,

“Wouldn’t it be nerve inducing for The Princes true love to have to eat with everyone watching her?”

“Or him. Bens’ open to his queen being a king” Huh, that was new information – how many people can say they knew that? “But they don’t eat with everyone else for that very reason. Ben and his love will eat with me and Belle in a private room.”

“I don’t know if that’s really good or really bad idea. The eyes watching you go from hundreds to two but those two are the two most important people in the country.”

“Hadn’t really thought of it like that. I suppose that would still be pretty nerve wreaking” King Adam squished a marshmallow between to squares of chocolate then squished those between two cookies. ”Graham crackers are traditional but this will be fun to try!”

“Err what are graham crackers? And why are they traditional?” King Adam almost dropped his treat.

“C please tell me you know what a s’more is?” Carlos shook his head and King Adam made a small wounded sound. “When this is over come to the palace – “he un-latched one of the pins from the sash across his chest and gave it to him “-show this to the guards then to me, it’ll remind me who you are” Carlos frowned,

“I thought you wouldn’t remember anything from tonight by midnight?”

“The people and the personal details are blurry and just out of reach, but things like conversations stay fresh.”

A song came on that had King Adam lighting up. He rose to his feet and pull Carlos to his. “A traditional waltz, any good man should know it” King Adam rested one of Carlos’ hands on his shoulder and lifted the other into the air. They started swinging from side to side and almost gliding round the room. It was nice and calming and Carlos found himself enjoying it. The door opening was a buzzkill though. The Queen glided into the room, eyes fixed on him in her husband’s arms. “Belle love, come, meet this delightful young man! We’ve had the most wonderful conversations!”

“Have you now? Well I hate to pull you away but Ben is asking for us.”

“Oh of course, well C it was a pleasure meeting you. Do you mind if I steal the rest of the gummy sweets for my son? – he’s partial to them.” Carlos shook his head,

“I’m partial to chocolate myself – I don’t mind giving up the gummies” He fished the largest bag of un-opened gummies he had out of the hamper and handed them over. King Adam beamed at him and lightly pushed him towards the door. “Go have fun and mingle. Hopefully we can meet up before the party is finished” Carlos was reminded of why he came here in the first place. Make friends with Chad and Audrey. A flash of purple entered his vision and he watched as Mal stalked past him. She stopped with Evie and Jay. Obviously having felt their bond even without memories, they were equally scary as Mal so Carlos turned away from them and sought out others. It ended that someone else came to him. A brunette girl about his age – maybe a year or two older – came crashing into him, almost knocking him over – Jane.

The girl was covered in a light blue sparkly dress with a stupid amount of bows on it. She was flustered and almost smacked herself in the face trying to right herself.

“Sorry, so sorry!”

“Chill out its fine”

“No it’s not, I should have watched where I was going more!” She was working herself into a tizzy and Carlos felt kinda bad for her.

“Tell you what, get me a drink of the most alcoholic thing here and we’ll call it even” She seemed surprised at that, the bow mask on her face raising slightly before lowering.

“Sure ok, the drinks are this way” He followed her towards the end of the party where a separate room held table after table of pre-made drinks and small bite-size snacks. Fancy snacks but still snacks. Including a chocolate fountain. She blabbered on the way there and lead him towards one of the back tables, pre-served punch was lined up like bleeding soldiers but Carlos caught the bottles lines up on the wall behind it were emptier than they should be. Teenagers. Carlos reached up and grabbed the closest cup downed half of it and filled it up with the strongest bottle he could see. Then downed the whole cup. On the Isle, the water wasn’t exactly the cleanest – it wasn’t safe to drink either so the only liquid safe to drink was liquid that had been boiled and purified to hell. Over and over again until all the germs were dead – this often meant they were left with alcohol and nothing else. Carlos had been drinking the evil version of moonshine for years. The watered down Auradonian shit was nothing to him.

Once the burn of the alcohol was dissolved, Carlos turned to ‘Jane’ and asked her for a dance. She shyly accepted and let him lead her to the dance floor. They twirled around each other for a while before Jane pulled him aside to introduce him to a preppy blonde boy and a fierce looking Asian lady - Chad and Lonnie and was clearly already friendly with them. Carlos enjoyed speaking with them, Lonnie had a wicked sense of humour that kept him on his toes and while Chad was very much a spoilt rich boy, he was pleasant enough. Carlos almost missed the trumpets announcing the Princes arrival. He turned towards the stairs and watched as Ben descend the stairs – all regal and proud in his dark blue three piece with gold accents. Carlos rolled his eyes and turned back to Lonnie, joining her in snickering at the princesses primping and fussing with their outfits and hair. Carlos swore he saw Audrey heave her cleavage up higher. With his attention firmly on Lonnie, Carlos didn’t notice the whispers getting louder or the crowd around him start to disperse. He did notice though when Jane went white and bug eyed. Carlos turned around only to come face to face with the Prince. Ben was staring at him expectantly so Carlos figured he was in the royals’ way and moved to the side. It gave the prince access to Lonnie and Audrey – that was obviously where the prince was heading. But no, instead The Prince turned slightly so he was still facing Carlos and bowed slightly – extending a perfectly manicured hand out, palm up.

“May I have this dance?”


	4. Dancing, Dinner, Reading and Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Auradon, it is tradition that a high ranking child is thrown a 'coming of age' party to help find their 'True Love'. Tomorrow is Prince Bens' Ball and Carlos is starting to have thoughts he shouldn't.

Carlos nudged Jane forward, towards the Princes’ outstretched hand.

“Go on, he’s talking to you. Go get your Prince!”

“With all due respect to your lady, but the invitation was for you and you alone” Carlos stared at Ben and then down to the hand. He flicked his eyes over the crowd surrounding them, seeing many confused faces or angry faces. Some of the princesses where not happy about the Prince stopping on him. If he could piss those vain snobs off then all the better. So, before his brain could logic him out of this, he gently places his hand on Bens’ and allowed himself to be led to the centre of the dancefloor. He sucked in a breath when Bens’ hand landed on his lower back instead of just below his shoulder blades like King Adams’ hand had. It felt more intimate than anything else and The Princes’ hand was warm and heavy on his back. Carlos kinda wanted to keep it there. He hadn’t realised that Ben was swaying them back and forth in beat with the music that had started to play. The Princes’ other hand came to grasp his and lifted it up perpendicular to their bodies – using it to help swing Carlos around in a circle before resuming their light back and forth. They repeated this movement in time with the music and with the other dancers that had joined them on the floor.

“You know, I have the funniest feeling that I’ve meet you somewhere before” Oh Carlos had heard this sweet tone before – when Ben was (trying) too woo Mal.

“Oh I’m sure I would remember” True he would always remember those eyes – almost neon green, suggesting a supernatural origin. Given Bens’ beastly lineage he would not be surprised.

“Was it this summer at the lake?”

“No – I can’t swim” The Prince furrowed his brow

“Then it must have been this past winter at the lodge”

“Up in the mountains?”

“You go to the mountains too?”

“No – I just love looking at them, they’re very beautiful”

“Your very beautiful” Carlos felt himself blush under the mask. He shouldn’t be doing this. This was Mals’ man. This was going to end badly. But on the other hand. No one would remember him after this unless triggered and Carlos would work to ignore those triggers. If Ben searched for him, for some reason, he’d come up short and would eventually give up and go back to Mal or Audrey. Regal women from strong lineages that would be great queens. Not a small skinny frightened boy that might carry an incurable disease in his brain. Still, spinning around with Ben was so much fun and Carlos didn’t want it to end. Which was when it ended – naturally.

The song stopped playing and the other couples were winding down, or moving off to other rooms. He felt a tug on his hand and turned from his people watching to see Ben looking down on him, a slight smirk on his face. Like Carlos had done something that amused him. The Prince was one of the only three without a mask. The other two being his parents. This gave Carlos an unobscured view of the Princes’ nose – a nose with a scar running across the bridge of it that had not been there yesterday. Werewolves did have accelerated healing, it would have healed the scar in the hours between then and now. Combine that with neon eyes of a Beastly origin, Ben was the wolf from last night. Huh, Bens’ beast figured out who his true love was before Ben did – go figure. Carlos realised that they were getting closer and closer to the royal couple and Carlos could see King Adams’ happy face. Right, they had met before. And had a really good conversation. He wouldn’t dig at Carlos, he had tried that before the dance and Carlos had shut him down fast. Then he remembered something else King Adam had said. He was going to have dinner with Ben and his parents – alone. Oh god.

“Ben dear – I was expecting your true love but it’s nice you chose to dance with a friend instead” Carlos felt Ben tense up next to him.

“I did dance with my true love mom. I felt it. My beast pulled me towards him, I didn’t realise what it was until we danced. It was like how dad described his first dance with you. Magic” Carlos felt Ben let go of his hand and slide his arm around Carlos’s waist instead – keeping Carlos against his side. He watched King Adam lean down and whisper in his wife’s ear before she huffed and stormed off. He knew it, he knew that the Auradon families weren’t perfect. He had found one with a homophobic mother – the Queen no less. He wondered how she’d react if she knew what he really was.

“Sorry about her, you weren’t what she was expecting” Carlos shrugged in regard to the Kings comment,

“I don’t think I’m what anyone here expected.” He peered over his shoulder and saw the rest of the people on the dance floor – most looking at him.

“Fuck them” Carlos turned towards Ben in surprise. “You’re my mate, my true love, I can feel it. My beast can feel it. I’m not letting you go.” _Yes you are_ Carlos thought as Ben kept him pressed to his side through the never ending hallways and into a cozy sitting room with a three seater table at one end and sofas at the other. Carlos was lead (read: pulled via the waist) over to the sofas and plopped down next to Ben. King Adam came and sat next to them on Carlos’s other side. He sat in silence as King Adam proceeded to tell Ben everything he had ‘learned’ about ‘C’ while Ben soaked it up.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness, Sir” A butler or maybe a guard stood by the table, “Dinner is served” Butler – defiantly not a guard. Ben and his father had stood and started walking towards the table so Carlos hurried to join them – wondering how the servants knew to take Queen Belles chair away. The answer? They hadn’t. They had just suspected that Ben would pull Carlos onto his lap rather than the chair. Which he did. He blushed, wondering if it was visible through his mask. Speaking of his mask, Bens hand was coming up towards it until Carlos physically re-coiled away. The royal ring glittered in the light, still suspended mid-air with Bens’ hand.

“C? Can I – Can you remove your mask, please. For me?” Carlos shook his head rapidly. With his face exposed there was a chance Ben could remember him after tonight. That couldn’t happen.

“I” he swallowed and looked down to his lap, “I have scars. From mother. Can’t show – Please!” Ben was getting teary eyed as he pulled Carlos into his chest and tucked his face into Bens’ neck.

“You can leave your mask on. If you don’t want to show us your scars, then you don’t have to.” The guilt in King Adams’ voice made Carlos himself guilty. He did have scars, a few on his face but he could feel mothers emerald ring on his finger hiding them behind a glamour. He had activated it the moment mother had scared his face. The rest of his scars he could hide – his face not so. Cruellas’ ring wasn’t magic – as she liked to boast - it was energy which meant it worked on the Isle. Carlos was lucky that it was mainly creating a glamour the ring did. Anything else and Mother would not have hesitated in using it against him.

The doors flung open making Carlos flinch and Queen Belle glided in, head held high and regal. Posh snob. Carlos felt Ben tense under him.

“Mother, I didn’t think you’d be joining us” Belle huffed,

“I will be having dinner with my family, no matter the disturbances.” Carlos smiled as sweetly as he could and said just as sickly sweet,

“It’s nice you have that option and that’s it’s a nice option, family dinner for me meant sitting at mothers feet as she ate then fighting with foster siblings for the scraps left” The queen had turned slightly green, and the King was very intently staring at his plate mattering to himself. Ben had wound his arms around Carlos’s’ mid-section and clung on tight. Carlos was forced to shift slightly so Bens hand didn't feel the edge of the binder. Luckily the doors opened distracting everybody and four servants brought out three silver covered platters and a silver tray holding four glass goblets. The platters were placed in front of the royal and the goblets placed in the middle of the table. Servants came up between their chairs and took the plate toppers off in sync. The fourth started filling up the goblets with a dark red wine. Perfectly matched – he supposed – to the beef? Pork? Venison? on the plates. Carlos didn’t touch the food or the goblet put in front of him, mother had trained him better. He would have gotten on his knees if Ben didn’t have such a firm grip on his waist.

“C?” Ben had speared some food on his fork and was holding it in front of his face. Carlos just looked at him, what did he want? Ben sighed before eating the food himself. Carlos continued to look around the room as they ate, not wanting to stare. Metal touched his lips and he met Mothers’ eyes, the cracked metal bowl had a green sludge in it and was slowly being tipped into his mouth. He slammed his mouth shut and edged away as far as he could, “I guess you’re not thirsty” The bowl was removed from his lips but the sludge remained, coated his tongue, teeth and throat. He heaved and started to struggle, he managed to plead through the sludge,

“I’ll be good, get it off, please I’ll be good” he was being lifted off the floor and pulled somewhere, “No, don’t put me back there, I’ll be good please, I’ll be good” he was deposited onto – carpet? There was no carpet in Hell Hall. He ran his hand over the soft fibres. Not the Isle, not the Isle, not the Isle. Eventually he could breathe without shaking and proceeded to flop onto the floor.

“C?” Ben. He was sitting on the floor next to Carlos, not close enough to loom over but close enough to touch if needed. It was not needed. He scooted back from Ben and looked around him, Queen Belle looked like she had been given great news while King Adam was half out his seat and looked ready to burst into tears. “What was that? Are you ok?”

“He’s obviously ok – come enjoy your dinner”

“Mother! He is very clearly not ok!”

“Belle! He had a panic attack, that’s not something you bounce back from!” The Queen huffed and turned back to her dinner. Carlos could help but think that mothers everywhere where just shit. One the Isle, mothers were either abusive, negligent or simply not there. In Auradon mothers where verbally damaging, controlling and seemingly stupid.

“I’m ok, not my first one won’t be my last – you can go back to your dinner”

“Not until you join me” Carlos looked at Ben with confusion in his eyes.

“Why do you care about me so much? You only just met me” Ben looked like someone had crushed his heart and sprinkled it in their bed.

“Because you’re my True Love”

“Oh Please, you act like that means anything!” A little wounded noise slipped past The Princes’ lips and Belle was rising to her feet so Carlos twisted till he faced the door and bolted.

His breaths and his heartbeat drowned out the slap of his feet against rich carpet. Painting and statues flew by as Carlos raced down the hallways searching for an out. A flash of black broke the gold sheet of his vision and he slammed to a stop. A large balcony stretched between two turrets and Carlos noticed that one of the higher windows on said second turret had a crack along one side. No lock on the window but something about that crack. The night air was biting on his cheeks and tousled his hair. His ribs were starting to ache under the pressure and he really wanted to take the binder off. Once alone he could. The turret was a little slippery with condensation and Carlos decided to bypass it entirely by leaping straight across and onto the window ledge. A tap on the crack told him what he needed to know, deep within the cack where hinges on the outside, the window could swing out. A tap on the wand and then a tap on the window and the window swung outwards – almost knocking him off. Carlos dropped down into a musty room smothered in dust hearing the window slammed shut behind him but he really could care at this point, he just wanted to slip the mask off. He collapsed onto a used futon lounge chair thing and let the dust cloud settle before reaching up and sliding the mask off – he decided to take the glamour off as well, just to give his skin time to breathe. The wand kept his binder on but relaxed it so he could breathe so he wasn't really complaining. The mask rested on the table next to him and he found himself unsure what to do with his arms. The routine of having and holding Dude hade gotten familiar to him and he felt weird about it. Books lined the splintering shelves that ran the circumference of the room and all the spines were creased and worn that suggested that these were once beloved books. He felt a little sad on their behalf so ignoring the dust that started to fill his lungs, he searched the shelves and found the most worn one. ‘Guinevere and Lancelot’. It had tiny tears on the cover, like something with claws had tried to pick it up – Oh wait. This was part of King Adams library.

Carlos had always thought that the Adam and Belle had moved completely after the curse lifted. Not wanting to stay in a castle with so many negative memories. Maybe they had and just brought the library with them? Either way it was nice to open a book and find slips of paper tucked between the pages. Notes and questions were written out in elegant looping script, a scholar who questions his books is the best kind of scholar in his opinion. That was where King Adam found him about an hour later. Curled up on the worn out sofa thingy about half way through the book and making his own annotations on the papers. He felt his binder automatically tighten with the kings approach.

“Ben thought your scent came here but couldn’t see a way in, luckily I grew up in this castle and know the secrets walkways and entrances. You doing ok now?” Carlos nodded and smiled a bit at the King,

“Better now” He finished the annotation and closed the book, “Sorry for running off like that, and insulting The Prince and for-“ he gestured towards his face.

“C, you had a panic attack and then were confronted afterwards, it’s understandable that you reacted that way. It’s ok. As for your scars, they show that you survived an ordeal and came out on top – I’m flattered that you trust me enough to let them show”

“Is his Highness here?”

“No, I figured that my sons’ … positive outlook on life wasn’t really what you needed right now” Carlos shook his head and curled into himself. “C, may I join you on the sofa?” Carlos held the book up,

“Explain why you thought that Guinevere should have been with Arthur rather than Morgana and you’ve got a deal”

“Perfect” The King curled up on the sofa next to him. Close enough to be felt but not enough to actually physically touch – the distinction was important, as was the little “This ok?” the King let out before relaxing and motioning for the book. Carlos gladly handed it over and leaned forward to keep reading over Adams’ shoulder. King Adam had a wickedly good mind and like before Carlos enjoyed talking to him.

“Should we let your son in? I can hear his muttering from here” King Adam let out a chuckle,

“Yeah – come on.” They went to the window and saw Ben sitting on the balcony cross legged looking miserable but he perked up when he saw them.

“Are you ok now? Can I help?” Carlos smiled and shook his head but opened the window and beckoned the Prince closer. Ben moved almost quicker than he should and was soon on the ledge and, after Carlos moved back, dropping into the room. He smiled at Carlos, wide and golden. He couldn’t help but smile back – though his was far smaller – and rolled forward onto his toes and kissed the boys cheek. He chuckled at the frozen form of the prince but was drowned out at the Kings boisterous laugh.

The three of them stayed in the little library for a few more hours. They chatted and Carlos told them more of the horrors he had gone through – keeping all personal details out. He worded it like he was a foster boy in Auradon and told the king and prince what they were overlooking. He hoped that they would remember this and start working on building a better kingdom, especially now that Ben was becoming king. A chime come from above them and Carlos turned his head up to count them, Eleven. He had an hour until he had to go. Carlos wasn’t dumb. He knew that Fairy Godmothers magic reset at each new day and if Ben and King Adam realised who he was, everything he had been building up tonight; a confidence boost for Jane, a reality check for Chad and Lonnie and the whole ‘True Love’ thing with Ben would all blow back into his face. His status as a Villains Son would make an appearance. Jane would think he was tricking her, Chad would accuse him of twisting their thoughts into the Villains favour, who knows what Lonnie would say. And Ben, dear sweet Ben, he would feel cheated and devastated by Villains, King Adam would use it as an excuse to turn down Bens proclamation and damn the Isle even more. Carlos couldn’t let that happen – so when the bells finished tolling eleven. He turned to the men with him and said;

“I think I feel okay enough to go back down now.” Bens’ head tilted to the side,

“You’re sure? It’s okay if you’re not”

“No, I’m sure. I’m ready” King Adam stood up and extended the hand holding the book towards him.

“It’s all yours if you want it.” Carlos smirked,

“Perfect, more time to write the argument about why your wrong” A loud laugh followed his words and The King slung an arm around his shoulders, pausing to let him activate his glamour before pulling him towards the window and out into the crisp night air.

The party was in full swing once they reached the dancefloor. All the golden lights took over his vision and the swirls of colour demanded his attention. The Prince had spotted his mother stalking towards them and had quickly pulled him into the crowd, setting up to dance with him. Queen Belle wouldn’t make a scene in front of all her people. They were safe from her words, not her stares though. Carlos could still feel her gaze boring into his skull and when he was dipped he saw her (upside down her) standing ramrod straight with a venomous grin on her face. It was a little unsettling and Carlos wanted to call the wand into his hand but figured that would raise much more serious questions. They danced a dance that melded into another that melded into another and at one point Ben handed him off to King Adam and they danced together for a while. Carlos was actually having a wonderful time. Which – naturally – was when everything went wrong. The couple behind him twirled at the wrong time and slammed into his side, sending him sprawling had the table not caught him. The table with a large bowl of punch that had not been there when they started dancing. He winced as the bowl shattered on his head and sliced the back of his neck. That was going to scar and not quickly. Carlos opened his eyes to see Ben above him reaching forward. He grabbed the Princes hand and heaved himself up, taking in his now pink shirt and vines. Good thing no actual effort went into this outfit or Carlos might have been upset. At this point he was more worried about the people around him that had also gotten a glass shower. He helped a few of them up and brushed them off, not caring for the glass that was getting stuck in his leather gloves, before turning to Ben,

“Where’s the infirmary here?” A series of guards came forward and gently took the people from Carlos and led them into the castle. He turned and surveyed the damage he had caused before deciding to just admit it – trying to hide made the punishment worse. “Sorry about the mess – does anyone have a dustpan and brush?”

“It’s ok C, the servants will take care of it. While they’re doing that, I’ll be taking you to the infirmary as well.”

“What?”

“You’re bleeding C, I can smell it” King Adam appeared behind his son,

“I can smell it too, let us help you C” Carlos just nodded. Until he looked at the clock tower. Eleven Fifty-Five. Fuck

Carlos turned towards Ben and saw his face was twisted in either concern or fear. Towards himself or Carlos he didn’t know but he didn’t want to wait and see the look turn to surprise then horror when twelve struck and he realised who he was holding. Coming to the infirmary, Carlos was still frantically looking for an out. The nurse came up to him and he shrunk back, he didn’t want to be held for treatment, he could feel the cut and it would defiantly need stitches – stitches he didn’t have time for, stitches he could give himself in his dorm. Then he spotted it, a medium sized window one that was never locked because it couldn’t be opened from the outside, located in one of the private med bays.

“Can, can I-“

“What’s wrong C?” Carlos swallowed and did his best to look fearful.

“My glamour is hiding the actual wound but I don’t want these people to see my scars. Can I have a private med bay please?” Ben hugged him tightly,

“Corse you can C. As long as you’re comfortable.” Yes, hook line and sinker. Carlos followed the nurse into the med bay room and drew the curtain.

“Oh no, my bracelet.” He pretended to be incredibly upset, “My sister made that, can you ask Ben to get it?” The nurse smiled and nodded before moving away, the moment the curtain blocked the view, he bolted to the window and slid out, softly shutting it and moving away along the decorative ledge, just as he heard Bens confused;

“He wasn’t wearing a bracelet?” He reached a drain pipe and shimmied down, thankful his red punch shirt hid him more than a bright white shirt. He landed and bolted into the shrubbery, stalking the guards and slipping past them when possible. He reached the wall just as the chimes of the bell tower reached his ears. He dived into the heavy bushes to hide the glow from his clothes changing back. He actually didn’t mind, with only bandages on his torso he could breathe easier and his worn leather boots had been made to scale Isle walls so the wall around the castle was no problem. Once on the other side, he slowed down and slunk along the backstreets. Most people stayed at the ball and celebrated finding out who the Birthday persons love was. But not this time. This time was going to disappoint everybody and Carlos wanted to be back in his room before anything happened.

It was only once he slipped his phone back in his pocket after manipulating the cameras to let him in undetected, that he reached up to take his mask of and realised he wasn’t wearing it. Oh. OH FUCK. Where was it? He was wearing it when he left – wasn’t he? No he wasn’t, he had taken it off in the library and then left it there. He had gone in front of all those people and danced in front of all those people – without his mask! Oh he would have to be really careful around people now. He sighed and changed into pyjamas before curling up with Dude – noting a gold chain around his neck, with a black pearl pendant glinting in the lamp light. He lay down and rested his head (with still straight hair) on the pillows, his siblings were going to talk his ear off about the ball and he really needed a nap first.

Little did he know, back in the castle, a young royal was picking up a red and white mask and taking in the scent of chocolate, books and rain and smiling to himself


	5. Ben to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Auradon, it is tradition that a high ranking child is thrown a 'coming of age' party to help find their 'True Love'. Tomorrow is Prince Bens' Ball and Carlos is starting to have thoughts he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try Bens' point of view. let me know what you think!

The sun woke Ben up as it spilled over his balcony and into his room. His first thought was ‘_have I spilt chocolate on my bed?’ _ Dark chocolate by smell but there was something else – paper? Maybe he fell asleep while reading and snacking again? It wasn’t until he forced his eyes open that he saw a blur of red and white. The mask. Last night came flooding back to him. His love, his true love, was a boy. A beautiful black and white boy who was so thoroughly abused growing up that he now bore beautiful slivery scars. His love went by C and was a clever and sarcastic boy who bolted whenever he could. His True Love was a boy who ran away from him. Ben sighed – he was going to have to work hard to prove to his love that he was safe with Ben. Maybe by making his home a safe place to live. Be pulled himself up, he was in boxers and undershirt from last nights’ suit so a shower and change of clothes were first priority. Walking back into his room caused him to pause, his mother was sitting at his bedside, holding the mask in a vice like grip,

“Tell me his name”

“I don’t know it Mother, He never said his name” Belle looked ecstatic at that.

“Oh Ben, that’s perfect! If people ask why you’re not with them, we say the boy didn’t tell you who he was!” Ben frowned at his mothers’ tone,

“Why wouldn’t I be with them?” Belles smile took a twisted aspect, one that made his hackles raise in defence.

“What ever happened with Audrey?” Ben was thrown off by his mothers’ weird question.

“What does that have to do with C?” Belles’ smile disappeared and she stood still holding the mask. She moved till she was in front of Ben and placed the mask in his hands,

“Auradon will not have two kings, Auradon needs a king and a queen. You need an heir.” He tilted his head to the side,

“Have you heard of a surrogate or adoption?”

“For the king? Don’t be ridiculous Ben. You will take a queen tomorrow and if anyone says that she’s not your love, we say the spell messed up their minds. Simple”

“No, Mother” Ben pulled as far back from Belle as he could and moved the mask behind his back. “I will not abandon my love, I _will_ find him and I _will_ make him my queen. Whether you like it or not” He turned his back on her and walked as slowly as he dared with her behind him and made his way to his fathers’ study.

King Adam was sat behind his desk frantically scrolling through something on his laptop. His brow was creased and a picture flashed by on his glasses that made Ben think he was looking into Cs’ story. Rounding his father’s desk he stole a glance at the screen and got the confirmation of his suspicions. Pages and pages of information on child abuse and the Auradonian foster system were open and Ben wondered if his father had slept at all. Interrupting his fathers’ concentration, Ben crawled onto the older Beasts’ lap like he did when he was a cub.

“Mum wants me to take a queen tomorrow, wants me to forget about him because he’s a he” Adams arms came up around him instantly and held him to the large chest that now rumbled with soft purrs. Beasts were mostly canine but they did have some feline traits in there as well.

“She can’t make you do that, your beast would rebel. Once you found your love that’s it. It’s them. I tried to hide my feelings for her back before you, my beast gave me a metaphorical bitch slap and just pushed towards her harder. We’ll find C. I promise” Ben sighed and burrowed deeper into his chest, turning his face towards the screen again.

“He doesn’t feel safe here. After what he told us, I’m not surprised. Maybe if we make this place safer for him, he’ll stay?” Ben hated how small and childlike his voice was. It was pathetic that the future king was brought so low by a simple boy. But that’s the problem, C wasn’t just a simple boy. He was extraordinary. He was so strong to have gone through what he did and still smile after.

“We’ll make sure of it”

Belle tried to enter the study a few times that morning but they turned her away each time. Ben and his father had requested investigations into the Foster System and how those in it were treating those in their care. The few reports they received back of those closest to the castle were not good. The foster system was working in the sense the kids were safer than on the streets but they were still nowhere near safe. It broke Ben heart that kids his age were seeing homelessness or even suicide as the only options left for them. He had to help them. It did make him think, if it was this bad in Auradon, what was the Isle really like? He needed to speak with the Rotten Four. He told his father his plan and set off to the school. As he came closer and closer, his nose picked something up. Chocolate. It was a common smell at Auradon Prep though, so he shook it off and kept walking. There were a million different smells in Auradon Prep that often confused him, unable to pin certain smells to certain people. It was immensely annoying normally but now it was infuriating. He kept smelling paper and ink, kept turning hoping to see – something that told him this was C. But there was always nothing. He entered the schoolyard and made his way towards the tables, already seeing the multi-coloured hair of the VK’s. Jay was balancing a tourney stick on his head while Mal through a tourney ball at him then levitating it back to her before throwing it again. He had to laugh when Mal smacked Jay in the stomach and Jay did a very elegant pirouette before flopping onto his face. His laugh got the attention of the two teenagers and they stood up to greet him.

“Hey guys, how we feeling?” Evie groaned from the table. She was slumped over, resting her head on her arms with almost comically large sunglasses on her face. Yeah someone got into the alcohol last night. He smiled before looking at Carlos. The Monochromatic boy was hunched over a laptop that he had somehow spray-painted with a crossbones logo. Headphone with a matching logo peaked out from under the hoddie that practically swallowed the small boy. Ben had to frown at that, that boy was far too small for his age. Wait – how old was Carlos? 15? 16? Maybe even younger.

“I was actually hoping to talk to you guys” Mal and Jay took a seat on the other side of the table. Jay next to Carlos and Mal next to Evie. He himself perched on the end of the table, watching them. “Last night I met my true love” They were all staring at him now, unsure of where he was heading. “When I asked him to take his mask off, he told me and my father he had scars from him mother, when my father and I spoke with him later we learned what he had gone through as a foster child in Auradon. Because of this we are looking and investigating into the foster system.” He took a breath and tried to steady his shaking voice – he failed, “What we have found just this morning is –“ He bit his lip and took another breath. “It made me realise that if it was this bad here, what it must really be like on the Isle.” Mal, Evie and Jay stared at him and squared their shoulders, ready to strike and fight for their lives. Only Carlos kept his head bowed but something about the way he held himself make Bens hackles raise, it was almost un-naturally still, like he had gone before he pounced on Ben and almost stuck a needle into his jugular. Ben had no qualms about the fact Carlos was ready to bolt but whether it was towards him with a blade or as far away as he could – Ben didn’t know. “I wanted to give you guys the chance to talk about the more undesirable aspects known of the Isle and help us help you.” He opened the satchel he had slung onto the ground before sitting and pulled out three of the four folders. He handed them out to Mal, Evie and Jay, “Carlos, there is one for you if you want it but I figured you’d prefer doing it on your Laptop?” A slight nodding of the hood answered him. “Wonderful, Please don’t spare any details, no matter how gruesome. The sooner we know of the horrors, the quicker we can get more kids off.” The other teens glanced at him before digging out pens and setting to work. Instead of staring at them, Ben pulled out his phone and started his search for C once again.

It took about two hours for all writers to be done. Evie had finished first and had handed over her folder to Ben before disappearing inside the building. Jay finished next and also disappeared but only for a moment, he returned with Evie carrying three of five trays. He placed a tray in front of Ben and Ben realised it was his favourites. All the favourites he had told them about at least. Looking at the others he noticed that the other tray Jay had carried was placed in front of Carlos and Evie had placed on in front of Mal. Looking at the trays, Ben saw that the food was spread out in the Cafeteria, Evie would have to go back and forth across the line to get it all. She had purposefully gotten this food, so Ben bet that it was the VK’s favourites as well. He stole a glance at Carlos, still typing away. The boy was shaking ever so slightly and Ben could smell the salt on his skin. Tears. He was crying. Ben rose slowly and crossed over him. Ben squatted down in the boys’ vision and placed his hands over the keyboard. “Hey Los. Why don’t you eat or drink something. Yeah? Come back to this in a moment” The boy sniffed and collapsed back into Jay. The tanned boy wound his arms around Carlos and just kept him on his lap, not hugging but not letting go. It was an agonising five minutes as they waited to see if Carlos would calm down or escalate into a panic attack. There was a moment where Ben met Carlos’s eyes and he was flashed back to last night, with a beautiful monochromatic boy who had a panic attack related to his mother … the gears in Bens head were turning but not quite connecting just yet. It was infuriating.

Once Carlos had calmed down, Ben went to sit back on his seat, keeping an eye on him. Carlos didn’t reach out for the food or drink placed in front of him but when Jay placed the straw between his lips, gladly drunk the water. The food was much the same. A small pretzel was dipped in a green glowing bowl, it came out covered in melted dark chocolate and was popped into the slightly parted lips. Carlos dutifully swallowed down the treat and let his lips go slack again. A click clacking caught his attention and he realised Evie had taken the laptop and was continuing whatever Carlos was writing. He really didn’t like the look on Evies’ face the further down she read and altered. His mind went back to what his C had endured and once again felt a similarity to Carlos. That was ridiculous though – he had seen Evie, Mal and Jay at the ball. If Carlos had come they would have known. Still though.

It took a further hour for Mal to finish and a further hour again for Evie to finish for Carlos. She sent the statement to Bens’ personal printer in his room and handed the device back. With all three in his bag, Ben thanked them before speeding home – Perks of being a Were-Beast, speed and stamina boost. Carlos’s statement was still sitting in his printer and he gently removed them from the tray and held them up. Carlos almost had a panic attack just writing it – what must be in here. He was going to find out. Well, he and his father. King Adam was _still_ behind his desk but was wearing different clothes and had a crumb covered plate next to him. He was looking after himself at least,

“Hey Pops” His father looked up and gave a tired smile,

“Hey Cub, How were the Isle kids?”

“They’re okay I guess. They all wrote out a statement about their time on the Isle, Carlos almost had a panic attack just writing his, Evie had to take over.” Adam frowned and sighed before leaning back and removing his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose,

“We never should have removed Cruella from the Asylum – she was contained and controlled there” That made Ben pause, remembering what Carlos had told him after Family Day.

“Why did you remove her?”

“Your mother believed that all villains should be in one place, that they would be easier to track that way. I was stupid enough to believe her”

“Cruella wasn’t a villain” His father looked at him so Ben recited what Carlos had told him “Cruella suffered a head injury as a child but was denied a radical new treatment that could have saved her because of her skin colour. She was given too weak drugs to combat disorders she didn’t have, then was pinpointed as a monster for a fashion trend that all fashion houses were doing. Hers was just the largest and old snobby critics didn’t like that a black women was better than them. When her meds started failing, she wasn’t given more, she was just left to go mad. After everything happened, she was as you said put in an asylum where they helped her heal, until you and mum put her on the Isle without the medicine and doctors she needed” Adam let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. He patted his lap and Ben surged forward to climb onto it. It didn’t matter how old he got, that animalistic part of him would always seek comfort in the arms of his pack alpha. “I haven’t read them yet, I didn’t think I could do it. Read with me?”

“Of course Cub – who shall we start with?”

“Evies’ took the shortest time. Let’s do that one.”


	6. Runaway Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Auradon, it is tradition that a high ranking child is thrown a 'coming of age' party to help find their 'True Love'. Tomorrow is Prince Bens' Ball and Carlos is starting to have thoughts he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I changed the names of Gastons' sons for sake of plot – sorry!*  
Also I decided that I liked Carlos POV more than Bens'.

Carlos was panicking, to put it lightly. When Ben asked them to write down what happened on the Isle, Carlos had begun by filtering out the stories he had already told Ben and Adam but everything still got to be too much. There was a moment were Ben had met his eyes and Carlos was sure that something akin to recognition had gone through them. He didn’t want to risk it so he had turned away and focused on breathing and eating what was put in front of him. Only that turned out to be futile as once he had done, he realised that Evie had taken up writing his statement. It was understandable – she had known him the longest, through transition as well, Mal and Jay only knew him as Carlos but Evie had known him as ‘Carla’ and had fiercely supported him once he came out to her. She knew what Cruella had done to him – and what she had others do to him – and was the best to write it in his view. It was only after finishing and going back to the dorm room that he sat down and saw what she had written. Evie had included his time with Gaston. Oh No. That story had been one of the ones he had told Ben and Adam. A watered down version of the events his ‘foster mother’ had made him do with one of her ‘business partners’. Gaston had indeed worked with Cruella, Gaston had had men on the outside that could get Mother the furs she wanted if she gave him what he wanted, time with Carlos. He had broken down while telling them that story and while the names were different there was one scene he knew they’d pick up on. It was the fourth? Fifth? Time he had been given to Gaston. It was the first time Gaston hadn’t actually done anything, he let his sons do it instead. Carlos didn’t think that Ben would ever meet Gastons’ sons, so he hadn’t changed their names. He had told them of Grayson opening him up with no regard to his pain tolerance and how Gabe had laughed when he bled. But he also told them of Gil, the youngest, and how he helped Carlos dress afterwards, helped him back to Cruella so others didn’t bother him. If Ben read that he would realise who Carlos was.

It was too late now though, Evie had already sent to Bens’ private printer which meant he couldn’t get to it and destroy it. He would have to accept the inevitable and face Bens’ horrified expression head on. He would have to accept losing Mals’ trust when she finds out he went after her man. Evies’ disgust when she finds out he befriended Chad and Lonnie. It was all going to go to shit very quickly. He had to think of an out. His eyes landed on his laptop and it struck him. He booted up the laptop and spent the next 10 straight hours (missing dinner and ignoring everybody) completing the last 2 years of school work available. He ran it through the marking system the teachers used and smiled at the big fat A+ staring back at him. He only dropped a few marks for not ‘using the correct method to get the answer’ even though he got marks for getting the answer right anyway. Over all five years he still got straight A+ on everything. Next step was finding a good college. Yeah you heard him right – his only options were to fight or run – he knew that if he stayed and fought this, it would kill him and probably those around him as well. So he was going to run, as far as he could for as long as he could. Carlos had his eye on a college half way between the college and the hills, The Stanford Institute of Technology and Robotics. It was perfect for him and was far enough away that he wouldn’t interfere in the Auradonian community. It took another hour for him to locate the Schools network and about a minuets to break through their firewall. He immediately erected another wall of his own design, left his phone number on the page and sat back and waited. It took all of 3 minutes for his phone to go.

“Take it down – now”

“Is that really anyway to talk to the boy with all your information at his disposal and only his disposal?”

“What do you want?”

“I came to Auradon about a month ago and have already completed five years of schooling, getting straight A’s on everything and – as I have demonstrated – I have an acute sense on how tech works and more importantly how to make it work for me”

“Enrolment of new students starts on Monday at 10.00, I expect to see you among them Mr?-“

“Boyce, Cameron Boyce”

“We will send a car over in the morning to, which school?”

“Just send the scholarship through to my email, I can get to you myself.”

“Very well – I’ll see you in the Deans office tomorrow Mr Boyce.”

“Thank You” He hung up the phone and started packing his bags.

He would nick one of the sporty fast cars from the prep kids’ then drive the rest of the night. It struck midnight once he was ready to go and he printed out the email and scholarship just in case before activating the ring again. It could only do one glamour at a time so he had to let his scars show. That was ok though, no one there would know he was Cruellas’ son. He would just be another broken boy. He gave himself his naturally curly hair back just a little loser then the near afro he had on the Isle and he coloured it a dark brown. His outfit was simple black jeans and converse with a dark red hoodie and white t-shirt. The wand still hung around his neck and his fingerless gloves could be passed off as driving gloves if needed. Without white hair and clothes to wash him out, he noticed his skin looked a lot darker, you could tell he was a poc and his freckles were more prominent as well. He looked good and he was ready. Looping the cameras’ again he made his way to the schools private garage. It was full of over the top sports cars and small pink cute cars and mopeds of every colour. He found a sleek dark blue car that wasn’t too over the top and disabled the alarm before placing his bags in and starting the hotwire process. A bark stopped him. Dude was standing at car door with Jane next to him.

“As fairy godmothers daughter, her magic doesn’t affect me if I don’t want it too. I know it was you that night but I also know why you’re going, I heard what happened at lunch with Ben. I can’t imaging going through something that causes an attack like that, I understand not wanting to subject Ben to that.” Jane leaned over and placed Dudes bed on the passenger seat before lifting said dog in. Another two bags were added to his before Jane stepped back from the car. Carlos found he was happy he left the camera looped, planning to unloop it once we was out of camera range, it hid Jane and Dude from being filmed.

“Go back to bed Jane forget about this” He started the car and connected his phone to the system before pausing, “And if you tell anyone about this, I’ll put every possible virus on every electronic device you own.” He put the car in gear and drove forward. Jane rushed ahead and opened the garage door for him, nodding to him as he left and closing it behind him. It was about 10 minutes later when the car informed him that Jane text she was in her room safe. Pulling over, he un-looped the cameras and removed all trace of him from the schools system. While he was pulled over, he put a new sim card into his phone, same number but untraceable and blocked from certain peoples devices. His laptop got same treatment and it wasn’t long before he was on the road again. It was nice driving at night, no worries about gang members pushing kids in front of you or, being jumped by another gang. At around 5 in the morning, he paced the ‘leaving Auradon - hope you enjoyed your trip’ sign and he finally could breathe.

It was snowing at the Institute and Carlos found himself shivering. He was used to freezing winds and thunderstorm that chilled to the bone but this wet, cold slush was different. He didn’t quite know how to feel about it. He had arrived at the Institute at quarter past nine and parked up before calling the Dean.

“I’m outside, parked up but I’m not leaving my stuff for anyone to grab.”

“My assistant will be out to take you and your bags to your dorm”

“Thank You, I’ll wait” While waiting Carlos had the thought of Dude. He hadn’t mentioned that he had a dog to the Dean, what if he wasn’t allowed to keep him. Oh fuck no. He pulled his mobile printer out of his bag, the work shop at Auradon prep had enough material for him to build a normal printer and collapsible 3D printer. He had made upgrades to his phone and laptop, he was working on a machine that could purify water and was half way through one that could turn water into food by manipulation of molecules. He was even working on the blueprint for a teleporter. Hacking into the service dog website, it was ridiculously easy to register Dude as an emotional service dog for PTSD and order the vest for him. He printed off the official documents and filed them away in the satchel he had his test results in and put some treats and toys for Dude in there as well. A large bottle of water was in his one hand and Dudes’ leash in the other when a smartly dressed Latino man came up to him. Carlos saw his eyes flicker across the scars on his face before settling on his forehead. Given how short Carlos was – fuck his hormones by the way – the man probable thought it was natural looking but Carlos could tell. Another smaller man dressed in a soft red suit came forward and placed a hand on his bags before looking at him. Carlos nodded but stayed and watched then ignored the Latino man and followed the red suit man to what must be the dorms. He had been given a double suite with another boy – the name on the outside of the door said Elon James – there was an open plan living room kitchen as the first room, with two rooms on each side with their own on-suites. Carlos hadn’t realised how highbrow the university was until he researched it. He saw one door open with a coat on the bed so he turned towards the other room and had the man put his bags there. The bags could be unpacked later but Dudes things were set out then and there.

Dean Hanger was a short woman about Carlos height, she reminded Carlos of the Evil Queen - unkind but not necessarily cruel. He kept silent in her office, speaking only when spoken too. He procured the test results upon demand as well as the (made up) police report about finding him on the streets and putting him in a foster home. She had asked about his mother and he had said “Ran away from her after these scars, don’t really remember much before that” She had continued to press so that’s when he pulled the police report out. The Dean got a bit tight lipped after that. She had turned her nose up at Dude and had just said;

“No Dogs” He stayed silent and revealed the certificates of Service for him – She gave him a map and a timetable before dismissing him entirely. Good. The main school itself was an old building with wide arches and tapestries on the walls. Carlos personally though it was a load of pretentious swill, the building was so unstable in some places. The arches gave extra support here and there but other areas were weak as hell. He would have designed an improved version and given it to the Dean if she hadn’t pressed him like that. He found his way back to the room pretty easily, another perk of the Isle was the need of memorisation as a fine tuned skill. It was methodical to unpack everything and put it away nicely – he’d have to go shopping for non-Isle clothes and maybe some hair dye? How was he going to pay for this? Carlos squinted before booting his laptop up – when Belle and Adam through Cruella on the Isle, did they freeze her accounts? Some quick hacking told him the answer – nope! It was almost scarily easy to get access to his mother’s massive accounts and get a card sent to his 3d Printer. That’s how he was going to pay for his new life – by exploiting his mother.

He was going to be fine. He’d miss his siblings and his new friends but here he can be free of his mother’s shadow and expand his education. He was going to be just fine.


	7. 4 Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Auradon, it is tradition that a high ranking child is thrown a 'coming of age' party to help find their 'True Love'. Tomorrow is Prince Bens' Ball and Carlos is starting to have thoughts he shouldn't.

Cameron was excited, his 19th birthday was coming up and Bill had promised something magical. He loved having Elon as a roommate, he really did but he knew that his friend was happier living with his Girlfriend and Boyfriend in Charmingdom. They ran a mechanic shop with attached bookshop/café and Cameron loved teleporting down there after his lectures and enjoying a book in the late sun. Oh that was another thing he was excited about – he was almost finished putting the upgrades on his new teleporters. His old version had you traveling between two fixed places, like the one in his study and the one in his lecture hall, this new version would let you place a teleporter anywhere then based on why frequency you connected it to select a fixed port to travel to. Only problem was he didn’t know how to get the first teleporter back to the user after travel. Maybe he should create a wearable version – like a watch style – for easy movability. Now that’s something, he skidded to a halt on the hallway and frantically jotted his idea down on a scrap notebook page. The Students around him were more than used to their teachers wacky ways by now and just calmly wove around him as he scribbled. Dude barked at him before trotting off down the hall fully expecting Cameron to follow, which he did of course – you don’t keep man’s best friend waiting like that. His dorm door was ajar when he got there and Dude hadn’t gotten to his button yet so Cameron was on immediate alert. He slipped his hand into his pocket and lightly wrapped his fingers around the pocket knife he kept there – better safe than sorry. Cameron sometimes wondered after times like these whether his Isle conditioning would ever leave or even quieten down.

Humming caught his attention, Bill. It was soothing to enter his room and see his boyfriend fluttering about the kitchen humming along to the radio playing on the counter. Some old jazzy love song with a singer who smoked way too much crooning out about sunsets and ocean eyes. Poetic if a bit cliché. Still Cameron could appreciate it when his love adored it so much. It was that same reason that Cameron started learning French and researching the meanings of classic novels. His boyfriend loved love and it showed so Cameron had dedicated at least an hour a day to listening to the latest historic drama found out in todays’ lecture. Bills’ eyes sparkled when he talks about long dead writers like close friends and Cameron would kill again before letting that light go out. He knows that Bill does this right back, when Cameron makes a breakthrough with one of his inventions Bill always makes a four cheese mac’n’cheese and lets him ramble about physics and machines and wiring issues while they eat. Cameron love Bill he knew but there was always something in the back of his mind that whispered ‘but he’s not’ before Cameron shut that down quick. He didn’t care who Bill wasn’t like – that was why he was dating Bill, because he was Bill. All those nay sayers could suck it as he and Bill had started dating about 4 months after his arrival at Stanford Institute. Which gave them a solid 4 and a half years together. They had seen each other through Major changes (Bill) Therapy sessions (Cameron) getting his teaching degree (also Cameron) writing their own book (Bill) and top surgery (Cameron). They had a strong love that Cameron didn’t think he was ever going to deserve but fuck if he wasn’t selfish enough to take it while it was here. Maybe while it was permanently here – Cameron had made a promise ring for Bill himself, employing the help of Elons’ girlfriend for the actual jewel knowledge, he could manipulate metal all he wanted but knowing what kinda clasps to use for a certain look and where to find them? He had had no clue. The finished result was beautiful though in his humble opinion, a thin silver band with an open circle in the top. The circle and half way down the band had small white diamonds embedded into the band, simple but elegant and stylish. The best part was that Cameron had measured the hole the circle created and the Engagement ring hidden in Dudes’ outfits would fit into it perfectly creating one large ring.

“Cammy Baby, you’re just in time for pizza night!” Cameron whizzed past the people on the couch, most likely Bills’ book club - it was a Wednesday after all, and be-lined for the oven. “Don’t you dare open it! They’re resting!” Cameron rolled his eyes – this was an old argument between them;

“They’re pizzas’ babe, they don’t need to rest, and they’re at their best went they burn the roof of your mouth!”

“You haven’t changed have you?” That made him pause, he knew that voice. Cameron took a deep breath and spun of his heel slowly. A blonde Mal was sitting next to a bearded Ben – they looked every inch of the royal couple. Evie was radiant as always but Doug had grown his hair out and Cameron didn’t really know how to react to that. Jay was sitting in Bills chair with Lonnie on the floor next to him, they both had a security uniform on and had a sword at their hip. Huh, Ben made an entourage for him and Mal. The royal couple, the royal advisors and the royal bodyguards. What a treat.

“Bill?”

“King Ben is reviewing all the schools in Auradon to see it they are fit for all types of students. Our school had its’ review today and I saw these guys watching your lecture so I confronted them and they said they knew you from your old school!” Cameron had to smile at his loves enthusiasm and blind naivety. He wrapped a hand around the boys’ waist and planted a quick pet onto his cheek.

“They do know me from my old school but there is a reason I don’t talk to them anymore” was said in hushed tones into his loves ear. He saw Ben straighten up and remembered beastly super hearing a few seconds too late.

“Is there now C? Well I’d love to hear it!” Cameron faced him and saw those eyes glowing green before huffing and saying;

“You were nicer when you didn’t know who I was” That made the king stiffen but his eyes softened just a tad. “Babe I know this is rude but-“

“Say no more, I’m taking this pizza to the boys and discussing the new Romeo and Juliet adaptation – Enjoy reminiscing!” With a flourish and a pecked cheek, Bill was out the door, softly shutting it behind him. Cameron turned to his old friends.

“There is no escaping this is there?” They all shook their head sin slow unison so Cameron sighed, plated up the pizza and started slicing before motioning the others to come take some. He himself didn’t eat – something both Bill and his therapist would catch him on later – but instead headed to his room for Jaxson. Jaxson was a stuffed chameleon about the size of Dude and Bill had surprized him with it after his first therapy session, it was a great comfort to him. The cotton exterior had an almost holographic essence to it. When the fibres were moved about the different colours shone through, it relaxed him and he desperately needed that now.

Mal ran forward and enveloped him in a hug, it crushed his bones and forced the breath out of his lungs but it was warm and firm and smelt like Mal. He melted into it and sighed again. Evie crashed into hi next followed quickly by Jay until all the rotten four were huddled on the floor drinking each other in after 4 and a half years. Once the other Isle borns and removed themselves form him Doug came forward and hugged him quickly saying something about missing his science buddy but Cameron only had eyes for Ben. He even missed Lonnie cuffing him across the back of his head. Once everybody was calmed down again and Cameron was curled into Bills chair that still smelled like him though it was now overwhelmed by Jays’ scent, they started the interrogation.

“Carlos-“

“Cameron”

“What?”

“My name – it’s Cameron. You can call me Cam”

“Ok… Cameron. Let’s start with that night this all started, The Ball”

“I waited till you all left, broke into the museum, stole fairy godmothers wand – leaving enough magic for The Ball Spell – used it to protect me from said spell, befriended King Adam, befriended Jane, Lonnie and Chad, danced with Ben, had dinner with the Bête family, had a panic attack, told Prince Ben and King Adam an edited version of my sob story, danced with Ben again then Adam, got my neck cut up, snuck away before you realised the prince you were holding was just an Isle rat, realised I left my mask behind, slept fitfully, heard what my friends thought of me when they didn’t know it was me, Had another panic attack writing my statement, had another when I realised that one of the stories Evie wrote was one I told Ben and Adam, hacked into the Institutes mainframe and got a scholarship to the school, hotwired a car and left to start a new life so that you could too.” It was silent for a while before Ben spoke up,

“So… So much wrong there.”

“Let’s start at the beginning and work our way through shall we?” Mal was suddenly the peace maker all of a sudden. Though he supposed that being with Ben for 4 and a half years mellowed her out. “Ok, you broke into the museum and stole the godmothers’ wand?”

“After family day I was worried that if at the coronation, Mal got her hands on the wand that she would actually use it. I refuse to go back to mother – she will kill me.” He stroked Jaxsons’ fur before uncurling and letting Dude onto his lap so he could cuddle him too. Ben was nodding but Evie started talking so Cameron turned his head towards her,

“You snuck into the ball and befriended Adam?” He nodded,

“Adam had no idea who I was, he was so nice to me. I helped him steal food from the kitchens and we watched the dancing while eating. I enjoyed it – he has a mean sense of humour when he wants to. He even taught me to waltz before Belle gate crashed.” Ben suddenly shot up,

“Those gummy bears were from that stash weren’t they?” He nodded and Ben flopped back onto his seat, “When father gave them to me, I was so confused because they smelt like chocolate but not really at the same time. It was your scent on them. That’s what made them smell that good” Cameron felt his cheeks flush at the implication that Ben found his scent good. “Then we danced and it was the best time of my life” Cameron frowned, side eyeing Mal, before turning back to Ben.

“Yes. We danced and I felt like I was floating high in the sky with nothing but clouds around me.” He let a bittersweet smile show through his mask, “But I knew that everything that goes up has to come down again and I was terrified that when I hit the ground I would hit everyone around me.” He took a breath and hugged Dude close before telling his fur, “When I met Queen Belle I knew that this was how it was going to go down. She would probe and prod until she got enough to remember me by – then she would destroy me and everybody else with me. I tried to play along but my nerves were through the roof. I was a little relaxed when Ben sat me on his lap but Belles bitching about me wasn’t helpful. But then, when I felt a metal rim placed on my lips – I had a flash back and followed it with a panic attack. When I came to… I wasn’t very friendly then bolted – sorry about that by the way” Ben held a hand up,

“As my father said when we found you, it’s completely fine and acceptable given the circumstances. I forgive you even though you did nothing wrong” Cameron let a few tears spill while he took in more oxygen. His chest felt weird.

“I spent the next few hours talking to Ben and his father. I told them edited versions of my life, including the Gaston story” Ben was sighing again as he said,

“That’s how I knew, when my father read that story in your statement and pointed out the similarities. I realised that it was you. Suddenly it was like I was never spelled that night, every memory came back to me but instead of just C, it was you and I never realised how happy it made me until my father brushed my tears away. I found your mask and held it up to my face, I wanted to remember your scent. I fell asleep that night with the mask in my bed and chocolate in my head.”

“Chocolate? That’s what I smell like?” Ben smiled at him and there was so much emotion behind those eyes that Carlos felt his stomach do a weird contraction,

“Dark chocolate, books and ink, and the woods after rain. When I rains I sit with my balcony doors open and eat some chocolate while reading. It helps me keep that part of you with me.“ Cameron froze before slowly looking at Mal. She moved her head slightly and Cameron had to open his mouth,

“What about Mal?”

“What about her?” “What about me?”

“Does your girlfriend know what you’re still hung up on someone else?” Ben frown before mal spoke,

“Carlos, me and Ben aren’t dating. He explained how his beast would rebel if Ben tried to date anyone but you. I respected that. We’re very good friends but not dating. Ben was waiting till we found you again” Cameron froze. While they all stared at him, he gathered Dude and Jaxson in his arms, slowly got up then bolted into his room, slamming the door behind him.

“Carlos!” “Cameron!”

“Let me think!” He heard them back away from the door from inside his blanket cocoon. How was he going to explain this to Bill?


End file.
